Sunkissed Miscellaneous Characters
Sunkissed Chapter 1 'Mark' Mark is the parasailor who fell into the ocean and needed to be rescued. In Chapter 11, he wants to become a lifeguard. In Chapter 17, Nate reveals that he has indeed hired him since during the MC's "accident", Mark stayed calm and helped another candidate who was panicking, thinking he was drowning. His character model resembles Han from America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and he shares the same forename as Mark Collins from the LoveHacks series. 'Doris' If you decide to go jet-skiing with Nate (premium scene), you meet Doris, a dolphin. You can kiss her nose or tickle her chin. Chapter 2 'Guard' If you decide to cheer your mom up by going to the art gallery (premium scene), he is the security guard you have to get past. Chapter 3 'Tony' After Alexis suggests that you make some of your dad's special lasagna, you go looking for the recipe. Upon finding it, you learn that the special ingredient is Tony's Marinara Sauce, only available here on Turtle Island from Tony. You go to town to find him and learn that he just sold the last jar and doesn't have any more to sell at the moment. In Chapter 8, he is out of town visiting his niece who is getting married. Because his family-run restaurant is the one who cooks for the Clambake, it is canceled until you decide to rally your friends to do the Clambake without him. Chapter 4 'Bob Beamer' When you and your sister overhear your mother talking to a stranger about the house, you rush down to see what is going on. He is a realtor and she wants to sell the house. In the next chapter he introduces himself as Bob Beamer. In Chapter 12, he becomes rude towards your whole family which results in Gayle firing him and the three of you dumping paint on him as revenge. His character model resembles Mr. Olson from the High School Story: Class Act series. Chapter 5 'Employee' If you decide to visit the pet shop with Alexis (premium scene), she greets you when you walk in. When you ask her if you two can play with and pet the animals, she lets you as it will free up some time for her to do other work. Her character model resembles Shelly Dunham from The Senior. 'Black Kitten' You and Alexis get to play with 2 kittens, before you tire them out. This kitten resembles the kitten in It Lives In The Woods. 'Tabby Kitten' When you ask the kittens between you and Alexis who is cuter, they end up tumbling over each other in between you two. This kitten resembles the kitten from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'Hamster' You feed the hamster grain. He reminds you of the hamster you two had when you were kids. Your dad had named him "Houdini" because he kept escaping. It resembles the hamster from the High School Story series and Aaron's hamster Houdini from The Senior. 'Lizard' He's another pet you get to play with at the shop. At first, Alexis doesn't want to touch him but by the end, she wants you to take her picture with him so she can post it online. 'Shopkeeper' He tells you that the painting you wanted to get to cheer up your mother has just been sold to a man. He resembles Horace from The Senior and Mr. Russell from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Chaz' He is the barista that is flirting with both you and Alexis at the same time. He resembles Nathan Sterling and shares the same first name as Chaz. 'Sweater Vest Guy' He is one of three options to talk to. If you choose him, he gets upset that you interrupt him reading his newspaper. He resembles Harry, the father of Your Character (Wishful Thinking). 'Skinny Tie Guy' He is one of the three options to talk to. If you approach him, he tells you that he is waiting for his girlfriend to arrive... if she ever does. His character model has been used as Thad Julius in Perfect Match, Book 2 and as Detective Wallace in Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. 'Art Collector' The art collector is the one who bought the painting. He refuses to sell it to you. He resembles Devon Grusk from The Heist: Monaco, the board member in Perfect Match, Book 2, and other miscellaneous characters across series. 'Winnie' She appears at the end of the chapter and Samson introduces her to you as his ex-wife. Because she and her new significant other, Phil, are moving to the west coast, she comes to see if she can drop Pebbles with Samson. She said she settled for getting a dog when Samson would not agree to start a family and have children with her. Now, Phil wants to start the family she wants but since he hates dogs, she has to re-home Pebbles. She resembles one of the women in the bar from Veil of Secrets, and Meghan Shaw from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1, but with glasses and a different outfit. Chapter 6 'Pebbles' She is Winnie's dog. You can choose to adopt her. For more information, click here. 'Slater Dominguez' He is one of the judges in the surf competition. Chaz bribes him with free coffee for a year if he wins the competition. In a premium scene, you can choose to influence him yourself. Although he is not referred to by his name on America's Most Eligible, based on the personality of this miscellaneous character, we have surmised that he's Slater. Alexis also recognizes him from being on television. For more information on Slater, click here. Chapter 7 'Cowboy' When you and your family enter the bar, you see the cowboy riding the mechanical bull. He says that it's a piece of cake until he's thrown from it. He resembles Dick Mulligan. 'Emcee' The emcee announces the start of the line dancing competition. He resembles the Rancher from Big Sky Country. Chapter 8 'Restaurant Owner' He is the owner of a seafood restaurant. When asked by Your Character, he provides the fish used for the clambake. His character model resembles Arnold Northmun from the Bloodbound series. 'Librarian' She is a librarian at the Turtle Bay's local library. When you ask her to lend you the library's tables and chairs, she likes it if you suggest handing out flyers for the summer programs. She resembles Ruth Gunderson from The Senior series. 'Mike' He is the scout leader that you and Samson turn to for help. He resembles Marvin, Dustin, and Tim? Josh?. He shares the same first name as Mike Darwin, Mike Xiao, and Mike Knoblauch. Chapter 9 'Maid of honor' She is the maid of honor in Gayle and Bill's wedding. Her character model resembles Yvette from America's Most Eligible: All Stars. Chapter 10 'Calvin Holland' If you go on a date with Nate, he takes you to see A Timeless Heart starring Ryan Summers and Cassandra Leigh. Ryan plays Calvin Holland. For more information on Ryan, click here. 'Scarlett' Cassandra plays Scarlett. For more information on Cassandra, click here. 'Guest' When Calvin dances with Scarlett, this guest asks Calvin why he is dancing by himself. When he is surprised and goes to introduce Scarlett to the guest, he finds that Scarlett has disappeared. The guest's character model resembles Scarlett Emerson from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 11 'Lifeguard Hopeful' He asks Nate when they can be tested in the ocean after running laps in the sand. In Chapter 12, Nate says he was the closest to Aria ''when she went under, and tells him off for his inaction. His character model resembles the waiter at Priya's nightclub in Bloodbound, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Miss Mimble' She is the art instructor at the art class you can take with Alexis and Gayle if you choose to buy the premium outfit. She resembles Myrtle from The Senior. 'Fabian' He is the model you have to paint for your art class. He poses naked. He resembles one of Priya's houseboys and Joko from Perfect Match. Chapter 13 'Investor' When you and Samson break into the building that he was going to use for his business, you run into Samson's investor who tells him that they decided to go another route. They decided to make the business a tourist trap and sell trinkets and souvenirs. When Samson gets angry at their broken deal, the investor gives him back his deposit and you two depart. His character model resembles Mac Hornby from Veil of Secrets. Chapter 14 'Heathcliff' This mysterious stranger has Sylvia. Eliana thinks he is a poacher. In Chapter 15, it is revealed that his name is Heathcliff. He is the secret artist who was mentioned several times in previous chapters and tended to Sylvia. He reveals to your family that he lost his daughter and originally wanted to paint her but didn't get her right, so he painted the things she liked instead. Heathcliff and Gayle get along very well and you can encourage them to dance together at the festival. In Chapter 16, you can encourage them in a premium scene. In the same chapter, he announces he wants to officially work together with Samson and get a booth together to promote the latter's art. He resembles Lucanus Flavius from ''A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 15 'Guard' You can meet the guard in a premium scene at the festival. 'Daft Lizard' You can meet him in a premium scene at the festival. He resembles Gary Crawford. Chapter 16 'Waiter' He appears if you choose to talk about your dad having been a one-man band. He uses the common waiter character model that is also used for Tony from Wishful Thinking. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Sunkissed' Characters Category:Groups